Are You Serious With Me ?
by Miya Aiko
Summary: Sasori adalah musuh bebuyutan Sakura.Suatu hari Sasori mempunyai perasaan pada Sakura.Akhirnya mereka berpacaran.Tetapi Sakura mempunyai firasat bahwa Sasori tidak serius mencintainya.Apakah Sasori benar-benar mencintainya?My first fic.RnR please?


**Are You Serious With Me?**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Miya Aiko**

**Pair(s) : Sasori-Sakura (SasoSaku)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC,AU,GaJe,Abal,**** If you like a review if do not like to flame but also allowed to sign in first okay ****!Ini adalah fic pertamaku…jadi maaf ya kalo aneh….**

Sakura Pov

Di kelas yang super berisik,aku hanya berdiam diri sambil membaca sebuah ,jangan salah sangka kalo aku ini si kutu buku yang kerjaanya melototin buku sejarah setebel bantal sampe rambutku putih,tapi aku sedang membaca komik -tiba ada yang memanggilku sehingga membuat acara membaca komikku terhenti.

"Sakura!"kata seseorang di saja aku menoleh ke asal suara."Ada apa Ino?"kataku sambil menutup komikku."Kau sudah dengar gosip dari teman-teman bahwa akan ada anak baru di sekolah ini?"katanya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Walaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan peduli!"kataku sambil membuka komikku yang tadi tertutup.

"Hei,kau tau tidak?Katanya anak baru itu seorang cowok cool yang baru pindah dari desa Suna…"katanya sambil berbinar-binar.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI!"kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Huh,nyebelin banget sih asik baca komik diganggu sama gosip gak penting.

Tiba-tiba…GUBRAK!Aku tertabrak oleh seseorang berambut kepalaku sakit sekali,dan saat aku lihat orang yang tadi menabrakku pergi meninggalkan aku seakan tak punya dosa.

Langsung saja aku menendang tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Awwwww…."katanya sambil meringis.

"Siapa sih?Ingin ajak ribut denganku!"katanya lagi dengan emosi.

Langsung saja dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan hampir memukul pipiku,tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

"Untuk saja kau wanita jika laki-laki kuhabisi kau!"katanya sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh dan pergi meninggalkanku.'Siapa sih dia,sok sekali'gerutuku sambil bangkit dari aku kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak-anak sebelum kita mulai pelajaran,sensei akan memperkenalkan anak baru yang baru pindah dari desa Suna,silahkan masuk…"kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mempersilahkan anak baru itu lihat di sekelilingku,semua anak perempuan tak sabar melihat anak baru termasuk,Hinata?Bukannya dia tidak peduli dengan pria,dia kan setia dengan sekeren apa sih anak baru itu?Saat anak baru itu masuk ke kelas…Ha?itu kan…

"Oha you minna. Watashi wa Sasori desu…"katanya dengan datar."Baiklah Sasori silahkan cari tempat duduk yang kosong…"kata Kakashi-sensei.

Dia kan yang menabrakku namanya Sasori,nama yang -tiba saja dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Hei sedang apa kau disini?"kataku sinis.

"Duduk"katanya datar.

"Dengar ya,aku masih belum bisa memaafkan kejadian tadi,aku akan membalasnya ingat itu!"kataku mengancam.

"Terserah"katanya datar lagi.

Menyebalkan sekali sih nih nama aneh,sok cool kayak bayar,singkat banget,datar lagi!

Sasori Pov

Apa-apaan sih wanita seperti ingin mau membunuhku dia masih dendam padaku soal yang sajalah…Aku tidak apa aku mukanya saja aku sudah muak.

1 bulan kemudian….

Sakura Pov

Menyebalkan!Sudah satu bulan Sasori mengerjaiku di menempelkan permen karet di bajuku sampai mengacak-acak sih dia suka sekali mengerjaiku!Malah teman-temanku mengira aku pacaran dengan ,menjijikan Ino sampai memusuhiku karena aku sangat dekat dengan ampun,kenapa sih pada mengira kan musuh bebuyutan …..

Sasori Pov

Sangat menyenangkan mengerjai sebagai balsan atas tendangan 1 bulan yang lalu kepadaku,tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin selalu di dekat Sakura,padahal aku belum kenal dekat dengan kenapa setiap aku melihat mukanya aku selalu merasa gugup…perasaan apa ini?Hey,sadar Sasori,kau ke Konoha untuk melupakan semua yang berbau tidak inginkan hal yang kau alami di desa Suna kembali terjadi lagi…..

Flashback

Saat aku kecil,aku bersahabat dengan hari ku jalani hidup selalu bercerita kepada Matsuri tentang apa yang kualami.

Hingga dewasa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia,sepertinya aku mempunyai perasaan….cinta? pada mengumpulkan nyaliku untuk bilang bahwa 'aku mencintainya' dan aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku,dan hasilnya….dia juga merasa begitu terus berlalu…

.Sudah 1 tahun lebih 8 bulan aku berpacaran merasa sangat tiba-tiba ia terabrak mobil dan menderita penyakit kanker merasa sangat tertekan.

Aku mencari segala cara agar dia sembuh,tetapi tuhan tidak mengizinkan Matsuri untuk hidup lebih aku lihat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhir,ku lihat mukanya pucat dan sangat mengecup merelakan dia pergi tetapi hatiku sama sekali aku pergi ke Konoha untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi….

End of Flashback

Aku….Aku butuh pengganti sangat butuh pengganti Matsuri untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatiku yang teramat ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum setiap hari.

Tapi kenapa hatiku mengatakan bahwa Matsuri tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun,termasuk aku mencintai Sakura,hanya ada yang ini takdir bahwa Matsuri tidak bisa digantikan?

Saat pulang sekolah….

Sakura Pov

"Sakura!"kata seseorang saja aku menoleh."Heh,ada apa memanggil-manggilku Sasori!Jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku,nanti dikira pacaran lagi…"kataku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Maafkan aku ya atas kejadian yang aku telah lakukan selama satu bulan."kata Sasori sekali sih dia,kemarin mengerjaiku sekarang meminta lagi sih rencananya?

"Tidak!Aku tidak mau,aku tau akal bulusmu,kau meminta maaf padaku dan setelah itu kau mengerjaiku lagi…"kataku sinis.

"Tapi aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!"katanya dengan wajah memelas.

DEGH…Kenapa saat aku lihat mukanya yang memelas seperti baby face,aku ingin memberikan senyuman termanis yang aku punya…Padahal aku sangat membencinya…Ya ampun,perasaan apa ini?Aku tidak akan suka pada Sasori,tidak akan!

"Lalu,apa maumu sekarang?"kataku kembali sinis

"Maukah kau kuantar pulang"kata Sasori lembut.

What?Baru pertama kali Sasori berkata dia ngajak pulang ini gaya cool Sasori yang sering di gosipin sama teman-teman?

"Baiklah,tapi hanya sekali ini saja ya!"kataku sok jual mahal padahal aku sangat senang…

Saat sudah sampai di rumah Sakura….

"Terima kasih Sakura…."kata Sasori lembut lagi.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?"tanyaku dengan nada sombong.

"Karena kau ingin pulang bersama ku…"katanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya

DEGH…lagi-lagi aku -tiba saja mukaku menjadi merah seperti tomat.

"Yayaya…Sampai jumpa…"kataku sambil berjalan masuk rumah.

"Sakura…"kata Sasori memanggilku

"Aishiteru Sakura…"kata Sasori lalu pergi.

'Hah?Sasori menyukaiku?Ini pasti mimpi'ucapku dalam ku cubit pipiku.'Ini bukan mimpi!'kataku lagi dalam hati.

Sasori Pov

Aku…Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Sakura?Kenapa tiba-tiba kata itu keluar dari mulutku?Apa hatiku sudah merelakan aku untuk mencari pengganti Matsuri?Tapi…Aku memang benar-benar mencintainya….Apakah Sakura juga menyukaiku….Aku sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa…."Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Keesokan harinya…

Saat aku sedang duduk di kursiku…Tiba-tiba Sakura menegurku….

"Sasori?"katanya gugup

"Ada apa?"kataku datar

"Apakah perkataanmu kemarin sesuai dengan hatimu?"katanya serius

"Ya…"kataku singkat.

"Jika betul begitu…."katanya terputus.

"Ya,aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku…"kataku ampun…Mulutku ini tidak bisa -tiba saja muka Sakura dan aku memerah semerah tomat.

"Kalau begitu,aku mau menjadi pacarmu…"katanya dengan malu-malu.A..a..apakah ini mimpi,aku menjadi pacar Sakura?Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Sakura saking malunya.

Sakura Pov

Aku menerimanya menjadi Tuhan,tak ku ,jujur aku memang sangat dia masuh bebuyutanku,aku sangat merasa nyaman di dekat ….kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku sepenuh hati…Apakah dia benar-benar serius mencintaiku?

**TBC**

**Akhirnya…Selesai juga fic-ku yang jeleeeeeeek banget,abal emang gak sama kayak ceritanya tapi ini masih chapter pertama kok nanti chapter lainnya baru deh sesuai dengan judulnya,chapter ini masih penjelas (*digaplok readers karena jelasinnya kepanjangan)Oleh karena itu aku minta kakak-kakak author yang professional supaya nge-review cerita ku ya!(*digaplok readers lagi gara-gara minta review padahal ceritanya jelek)**

**Thank's for readimg…**

**Sweet Smile…**

**Miya Aiko…**


End file.
